fosters home for Orhaned girls
by wiltsfan1993
Summary: Meet 5 girls who adopted 3 awesome friends. Suck at summarys. Little shorts. OCxOC WiltFRankie.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a story about 3 orphans and 2 girls.

Victoria: She is a sweet teenager. She's 14 years old. She has blonde hair, and white skin. She lost her left arm, has a black eye patch over her right eye, and 2 stitches. (One is over her right eyebrow. The other is on her left cheek. She wears a red jersey with a blue number one, khaki pants and black and white sneakers. She adopted Wilt and just like Mac and Bloo, she leaves him there and visits him every single day. Everyone says she represents the "insane" side of him.

Stella: Stella is a 5 year old kid who is a sweet and a little scaredy cat. She has silver hair in 2 pony-tails on the side of her head, and Hispanic. She wears a purple t-shirt, and gray pants with a belt that has a skull buckle on it. She says it makes her look brave. She adopted Eduardo and like Mac and bloo along with Wilt and Victoria, she keeps him there and still visits him.

Jojo: Jojo is one crazy 14 year old girl. She once was stranded on a deserted island and survived for 4 years. She had green hair in a pont tail. Her pony-tail is similar to Coco's leaves on the top of her head. She wears glasses with black framing, a shirt with sky blue sleeves that go to her elbows. The rest of her shirt is white. She also wears tan pants, and black sandals. She adopted Coco and is doing the same thing as her friends are doing.

Lou: She is the most insensitive jerk face on the side of the earth. She is 13 years old. She wears a blue mini skirt, a matching spaghetti strapped tank top, and a blue rain hat, and tan fashion boots. She had black hair. She has a little sister named Macy (Pronounces May-se). She didn't adopt Bloo, but does come and visit him. She just lives at Fathers home for orphaned girls. Macy just visits her.

Macy: Macy is a really smart kid. She has a round head, and wears the same clothes Mac wears. She had brown hair in a pony-tail and wears oval glasses. She kind of had a crush on Mac. She comes by and visits her Sister Lou everyday at Fathers.

Lou was kicked out of the house and gone. Her little sis Macy didn't want her to go so she made a deal with Fathers home for orphaned girls. Macy can come everyday and Lou wouldn't get adopted by another family. Victoria, Jojo, and Stella were orphans, however. Victoria never knew her parents. Jojo survived a plane crash and winded up there. She was separated from her parents ever since. Stella was abandoned at an early age. Her parents didn't have the money to give her what she needed, so they abandoned her. Victoria was always a mother-figure to her. Victoria thought of them like a family. Jojo thought Victoria was like a sis to her. Lou thought of them as friends. Not family.

Frank: He is the care taker of the place. He had short orange hair, purple pants, a white shirt, and a green jacket. Father was his grandfather. He was 14 years old. He always had a crush on Victoria, but always to shy to ask her out.

Father: He was always the weird and kooky old man. He had short white hair, a green sweater, and purple shorts. He always had his cane with him.

Miss Heather: She is an imaginary friend of Father. She was a tall rabbit with a woman's figure. She had a long yellow skirt, a yellow shirt, and a short sleeved jacket with a hood on it. She wore oval glasses and always kept her long bunny ears in a pony-tail.

Disclaimy: This will be filled with shorts so brace yourselves for a long fic.


	2. Episode 1: GHosts in the snotty room

I forgot to tell you one thing about these girls. They have powers.

Victoria; She had 2 bumps on her back. When she concentrates, out comes butterfly wings. She is also a witch, and can shape-shift into animals. She always wears a skin-tight, leather suit, with black boots. There is a hood on her outfit that covers half her face with 2 eye holes. Her name is Butterfly girl.

Jojo: Can see the future, turn invisible, and can change size. She always wears purple pants, green spaghetti tank top, and a purple mask. She always puts her hair down when she's out saving the world. Her name is Loco

Stella: for a 5 year old little girl she has super strength. She always wears a gray skirt, wilt a purple tank-top with a gray tattered up vest. She wears a gray mask. Her name is Miss Mighty (I couldn't think of a name)

Episode 1: Ghost hunting

It was an ordinary day at Fathers and Fosters.

Victoria and Frank were sitting on the couch watching "The Messengers".

"Hey Victoria, do you know that some one died, in Precious's room" Frank said.

"Keep talking" Victoria said, interested. She always hated Precious.

Precious was a girl with very tan skin and blonde hair. She was as ugly as Duchess.

"A girl named Yuma lived in there once. No one knows what happened in there. Don't tell precious" Frank said.

"Why? It would be funny" Victoria said.

"She believes in that stuff. Bigfoot, ghosts, she even thought the clerk down at the mall was giving her the evil glare" Frank said.

"I love that clerk" Victoria said with a chuckle.

"Tell me what Precious Ruby Whitzen needs to know" It was Precious.

"Don't tell her" Frank said.

"I won't tell you that some one died in Precious's room" Victoria said.

"Victoria!" Frank screamed.

"Unless I accidentally blurted it out" Victoria said.

Precious had a shocked look on her face.

"I better spread garlic around my room" Precious said, running into the kitchen to get garlic.

Victoria laughed.

At Fosters...

Frankie and Wilt were watching "Lady in the Water".

Again Frankie told Wilt that in Duchess's room, a friend named Kuna died in her room.

"Don't tell her. She believes in that stuff. Ghosts, Nessie, she even thought that female cork was giving her the evil glare" Frankie said.

"I love that girl" Wilt said.

"Tell Duchess Diamond Persnickety the first last and only" Duchess said.

"Oh nothing, except that a friend named Kuna died in your room" Wilt said.

Duchess's mouth was wide opened.

"Unless I accidentally blurted it out" Wilt said.

Duchess ran into the kitchen to get some garlic.

"WILT!" Frankie said.

Wilt started to laugh.

Commercial break...

"Head on apply directly to the forehead. Head on-"

"Skittles, taste the rainbow"

"Deo with it"


	3. Episode 1 Continue: Ghost in a snotty ro

Frank tried to open the drawers to Precious's drewer to stick her clean clothes in, but they were nailed shut.

"Precious, what is going on?" Frank asked.

"I heard ghosts like to open drawers" Precious said.

"I do too" Frank said.

"Is the spirit controlling you" Precious said backing away from him.

"No, its not" Frank said.

Victoria walked in to see the mad Frank and the scared Precious.

"Hey Victoria (Suspisious) You are Victoria. Right?" Precious said.

Precious thought Victoria was a friend, but can be very annoying around Victoria.

"Frank your 1, I'm number 2, and Victoria your 3" Precious said.

"What number is the girl behind you" Victoria said.

"What girl?" Precious turned around to face the mirror.

"AHHHHH!" Precious screamed, looking at her reflection.

"Victoria" Frank said.

"Seriously, I saw her go through the mirror" Victoria said, teasing Precious.

Precious is scared.

"Pretends to shiver Is it getting chilly in here" Victoria said, wrapping her arms around herself.

"AHHHHH!" Precious screamed running out of the room.

Victoria laughed so hard she fell to the ground.

"That was mean" Frank said.

Victoria got back up

Fosters...

Frankie had a hard time opening Duchess's drawers.

"Duchess why are the drawers nailed shut?" Frankie asked.

"I heard ghosts like to open drawers" Duchess said.

"Me too" Frankie said.

"Is the ghost in you" Duchess said.

Wilt walked in.

"Hello Wilt. You are Wilt, right" Duchess said.

"Yeah" Wilt said.

"Frankie your 1, I'm 2 and Wilt. Your 3" Precious said.

"What number is the friend behind you?" Wilt said.

"What friend" Duchess turned around, to see her reflection.

"AHHH!" Duchess screamed.

"WILT!" Frankie said.

"Seriously I saw her go through the mirror" Wilt said.

Duchess gulped.

"I just felt a cold breeze" Wilt said, pretending to shiver.

Duchess ran and hid in the closet.

Fathers...

Precious came out with her purse.

"I'm going to hang out at the mall till it closes" Precious said.

"Or you can stay in Victoria's room" Frank said.

Fosters...

"I'm going to the mall till it closes" Duchess said, heading out the door.

(The gang have seperate rooms)

"Or you can stay in Wilt's room" Frankie said.

(Camera splits in half. One side is Fathers, the other is Fosters)

Duchess and Precious: Really?

Frank and Frankie: Yeah, I think he/she would love that

Wilt and Victoria: What?!?

Duchess and Precious: This is going to be awesome. We'll do all kinds of stuff

Wilt and Victoria: NOOOOO!


	4. Continue

Victoria and Precious came over to Fosters to se there friends. Wilt and Duchess.

They found them in the kitchen. Duchess has been following Wilt everywhere to be safe.

Duchess (to Wilt): and on the tree right behind the house there were words that said "Duchess", but in a different language

Precious: the same thing happened to me

Victoria: I and Wilt know that language

Wilt and Victoria: shebehahartkdhsnfudslsfoenfufj

Precious: What does that mean?

Victoria and Wilt: Pack your stuff and get out of my room! 

Duchess: we cant. The evil spirits.

Frank and Frankie walked in.

Frank: hey Duchess, Precious

Frankie: We heard that the people that lived in your rooms, lived a nice life

Jojo walks in.

Jojo: yeah but it turns out that the girl that lived at Fathers had a dog and her best friend killed it

Precious gasped.

Coco walks in

Coco; Cococccococococ (and the person that lived in Duchess's room had a cat named Mittens and her best friend killed it

Duchess gasped

Victoria: Well I brought this book; it's about how to get rid of spirits. All you need is 2 people **points to Frank **1 2 points to Precious

Frank: actually I have a day off.

Victoria: Jojo would you like to do it

Jojo: I can't. I have to go to Jamey's.

Victoria: You don't even like Jamey

Jojo: well at least she doesn't walk around with a bloody ax saying **Freakish** "Here spot"

Jojo had an invisible imaginary ax in her hand.

Frank: I guess you'll have to do it

Victoria: I don't want to do it

Precious: I guess I'll have to stay in your room, all day and all night

Victoria: Fine! Alright! I'll do it. I just have one thing to say to Frank.

Victoria: fhjdsgfhjdsghjkfdhvdfgfdkvbhfdhfdghbuidfih

(Precious closes her ears)

Victoria: hduighlaaafhueghuregyeghrwahgfhughfdsguyughughrvslrgyuhureyl

(That means a lot of words I can't say)

Frankie: Wilt your going to have to do it

Wilt: What?

Frankie: You bought it on yourself. Plus, I have to go out with my friends

Wilt: I'm going to say something I never said before

Hkfhgfodsfhukdshfuksytuyreytguireyueuihhjkfhslfuyfdvbvfhgvfdbvsdgfjsgfdhjsagfgsafgshjagjhjksadgggfuguihregkuehklawfirlgftrluuh

Wilt and Victoria storm out of the room

The warning away of ghosts... Duchess and Wilt

Duchess: It says here in the book we use this weegie board

Wilt picks up the box to the weegie board

Wilt: Its made by the Parker Brothers. Ages 10 and up, to speak with spirits with your friends and family

Duchess: Put your hands

Wilt looks at her.

Duchess: hand on the board

Wilt and Duchess put there hands on the marker thing

Duchess: Hello spirit, Wilt say hi

Wilt: Whatz up

The marker starts moving

Wilt: Duchess, stop moving it

Duchess: I'm not moving it, you are

Wilt makes a blank face

Duchess: Wilt?

Wilt: (in a scary tone) I'm not Wilt

Duchess screams and runs out of the room

Wilt laughed his ass off. All of a sudden the power went out.

Duchess: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


End file.
